my most important
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: the trc gang lands in a new world right after Nihon. and they must stop fei before he gets his hands on a new weapon. When eve gets kidnapped Train has no other choice but to join the dimension travelers in their quest to save their most important persons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** alright guys this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic. And when I say first it means like for the first time in your life first. Anyways I came up with the idea that what would happen if somehow the Tsubasa group ended up meeting the BLACK CAT and co. in the following story I have attempted to do just that. This fic is set in the timeline of events taking place around chapter 180 of the Tsubasa manga and four years after the events of BLACK CAT.

Once again I'll say "_this is my first ever fanfic_" so please have a kind heart and read on. I swear it's not bad. (I hope) ahehehe... anyways I'll stop chattering and let you guys decide how it is. Please read and review while I hide under my bed.

Here goes…no wait I totally forgot. I'm still missing a couple of things.

**1 WARNING: may contain spoilers so read at own risk!**

**2 DISCLAIMER: okay so erm here goes.**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic (sob sob…) everything here either belongs to CLAMP or SHONEN JUMP (but I sure wish I did. sigh)**

**I guess that's about it. So start reading what I wrote already…**

'Aren't the soul and this body enough?' asked a young man dressed in black, a strange crest in the shape of a bat across his shoulder. He wore small spectacles supported on his nose. The speaker looked at his master with a surprised look on his face. The master was a tall man with a cleft chin and he wore an eye piece on his right eye. Beside him was an unmoving body of a young girl. Her brown hair fell about her face and hid her closed eyes.

'no,' replied the master looking at the unconscious girl on the floor briefly, he sat on a high throne in front of a dark banner, carrying a bat shaped crest not very unlike the one on the young man's shoulder. 'In order to achieve that power I still need an object.'

The young man look even more puzzled. He had retrieved the final piece, _the body engraved with the map of the dimensions._ What else could it be that his master still required?

'I want you and the clone to go and retrieve some more artifacts.' He said quietly, 'one is a creation like no other; something that surpasses even my own...' He said in the same quiet flat tone looking past his servant. The man turned back to look at what his master was watching. His gaze fell upon a young boy, around fourteen, with cold emotionless and mismatched eyes (one was hazel while the other was blue as ice). His clothes were bloody and his face devoid of expression, he simply stood there in silence as the master spoke once more.

'_I want you two to get me that weapon.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up with a start, cold sweat making his shirt cling to his body. The room was still dark but moonlight filtered in through the gap in the curtains. Breathing heavily he ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sat up. The same nightmare, over and over again. He had thought that after four years he would have gotten over her death by now.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. Removing the lid from the top he walked out to the roof of his recently rented flat. Taking a swig from the bottle he sat down and stared at the moon. Memories from his past flooded over him.

_They had met on a moonlit night like this, four years ago. Although she had been murdered soon afterwards; meeting her had changed him forever._

_She had said that they had been similar in a way __**"we both like rooftops."**__ Even though he had always been distant to everyone, letting no one in on his life, she had been the first to break the barrier he had made. She had been his first ever true friend; the one who had taught him the meaning of freedom. The one who had helped him escape from the prison that was "Chronos". She had also been the one who had taught him the proper use of "Hades." his orichalcum made gun engraved with the symbol of bad luck, the Roman numeral XIII. The perfect number for the harbinger of bad-luck, the black cat. That had been his sole identity while he had worked for Chronos but after he met her he began to question his beliefs about the right and wrong and soon afterwards he left them for good. The remaining numbers tried to bring him back; they tired to talk some sense (according to them) into him but all that was futile. He had made up his mind._

_**He would never kill again.**_

He felt something rub against his leg. _"Meow." _Looking down he saw a white cat rubbing its face against his leg, looking up expectantly at the bottle of milk in his hand.

'So you've come back, huh?' he said looking at the cat.

"_Meow?" _

'Guess I have no other choice then.' He sighed as he got up and pulled out a small saucer from beneath the bench he was sitting on.

"_So you do like cats." _A voice echoed distantly in his mind as he poured milk into the saucer. The cat began lapping it up happily.

Sighing to himself he put the bottle down and walked to the very edge of the roof. A gentle warm breeze played about his face, making the lights of the vast city that expanded before him shimmer slightly.

_He had been the youngest person ever to be taken into the Chronos numbers. An elite group of assassins and he had been the jewel in their crown; he had always been cold and ruthless when he was doing his job. No exceptions because none lived to tell the tale after being targeted by him._

_That is until he met her. _

"_A gun is a tool to kill people." His own irritated voice echoed in his mind._

"_It's just how you use it." Her laughter tinkled once more in reply. _

_Just as he had been an assassin, she had been a sweeper, a very successful one too, but she always brought her catch in alive. He himself had witnessed one such incident in which she had single handedly arrested a homicidal maniac, who by the way could corrode anything he touched and had already killed nineteen women._

"_Meow."_ The cat rubbed its nose against his leg and took off.

'Well, I guess that's it for tonight.' He said to himself as he picked up the bottle and walked back inside.

Next morning he was awoken by the constant ringing of his cell-phone. He groped around for it on his side table, without even bothering to lift his head.

'Hello?' he spoke into the pillow.

'KURO-SAMA' came a high pitched excited reply from the mobile.

'Kyoko?' he gasped, fully awake all of a sudden, hurrying up into a sitting position.

'That's right.' The girl replied happily. 'I was just getting soo bored and then I remembered that I hadn't talked to Kuro-sama in a long while,' she said moodily, 'so' her voice became bright all of a sudden, 'I decided I should call him and say hello.'

'But you just called yesterday,' he blustered out in frustration.

'I know.' She chirped, 'it's been sooo long since then.' She laid special emphasis on "so"

'Right,' he replied checking his watch, which lay on his side table, for the time.

"Only 7:15" he sighed.

'Listen Kyoko.' He said quickly before the girl started ranting on about something, 'aren't you late for school?'

"Please be." He thought hopefully.

'Ah. Oh my gosh!' she exclaimed.

"Yes!" he thought happily.

'Kuro-sama you're right.' She said quickly, 'I'm gonna be late! But I guess that was worth it.' She added thoughtfully, 'after all I got to talk to my Kuro-sama.'

'Oh no.' she said quickly in mortified tones, 'did I say my?' she asked, 'I guess I did.' She giggled before he could reply, 'but then maybe it's okay for me to say so.' She continued happily while giggling, 'after all…' she paused and then screamed.

'_Kyoko_?' he asked worriedly.

'Oh my gosh.' She screamed, 'ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. ohmygosh.' she repeated again and again. "I'm late." She finally announced, 'sorry Kuro-sama, I have to go, I'll call you again once I get to school.' She promised, 'okay bye.'

He shook his head as he put back his cell on the side table and headed off for the bath room.

He had met Kyoko six months after leaving Chronos.

"_**Six months after her death."**__ A voice said in his mind, he pushed it away but pushing things away didn't turn them into bad dreams. It was true because Saya had died long before he had decided to become a sweeper himself. In fact he had chosen this particular line of profession in her memory. Kyoko had been obsessed with him ever since he had single handedly saved her from a dozen or so thugs, who had tried to do things their way with her. But that too had been three and a half years ago. She should have gotten over him by now._

_Yet for some reason she called him, religiously, everyday. He had even run into her a lot of times. And personally he thought he didn't mind that if it wasn't for the fact that every single time they did she would scream her two favorite words._

"_**KURO-SAMA"**__ and launch herself on top of him, just so she could kiss him…. but his ever ready white kitty would save him from that….erm… awkward greeting?_

"why in the world did I tell her that?" he cursed a little annoyed whenever she did that, because after he had saved her, she had wanted to know his name. Not wanting to give his real name away he had told her indifferently, "black cat." And that was when she had given him the name "Kuro-sama".

'Maybe I would have been better off if I had told her my real name.' he mused as he walked out of his flat and into the bright summer sunshine. He had come to this city looking for a new target, since that was what sweepers (bounty hunters, a very respectable profession) did, although he still had enough amount of money still left from his previous catch.

He headed down the road towards the one place where he knew he would find what he was looking for. The bell jingled overhead as the door closed behind him.

'Yo train,' called a tall woman with short golden hair held back by a black hair band, 'long time no see?' she said as she wiped a glass with a small rag. She was heavy built in stature and had a don't-mess-with-me look on her face, that had always 

been there so nothing new about that. She wore a plain white apron on top of her green full sleeved shirt. She was almost twice his age.

'Hello Annette.' Train replied as he sat down on the chair in front of the counter. The bar was full as usual with all sorts of sweepers. 'I've been busy in Pamilion for a while.'

'I see.' She said putting the glass down, 'so I guess it's gonna be the usual for you?' she said.

Train nodded looking towards the notice board, where several wanted posters were attached.

'There aren't many new guys up there.' Annette said as she came back to the counter with a plate heaped with fried bread crusts and a bottle of milk,

'Just one guy named "Tamashi Dram",' Train said as he pulled off the wanted poster of the man in question and headed back to the counter. It man had a reward of 150,000 grand on his head.

'yeah,' Annette nodded, 'wanted for murdering young girls, apparently by stabbing them in the heart,' she said as train looked at the unusual (for us) breakfast. 'To tell you the truth though,' she said in a bit lowered voice as Train started to eat, 'he actually ripped them out of those poor soles while they were still alive. And after that he uses his sword to cut them up. '

Train ate in silence without replying. _She had been killed in the same way by his partner (a fellow Chronos eraser, who had been obsessed with him because of his skill as an assassin, he had wanted Train to join him in his quest… but that is another story.) the man in question, whom Train had thought responsible for her death all along, in the end turned out to be brainwashed by some other nameless mastermind. That mastermind had been the real culprit but even though he had searched for him high and low, Train never found where he vanished._

'Heard from Sven or Eve lately?' she asked eyeing him closely, as he came out of his reverie.

'I ran into them a couple of years ago but haven't heard from them ever since.' Train said as he removed the lid from the bottle of his favorite drink, milk.

'Last I heard they were in Peshwi,' Annette said as she watched him drain the bottle off in a single gulp.

'And what about Rins?' he asked as he put the bottle down and got up to leave.

'She and Jenos got engaged last month.' Annette informed him. 'They are on vacation somewhere.'

'Right.' He nodded in reply. _Sven and Eve had been almost like a family for him. where Eve had been his little sister, Sven had played the role of his guardian (in a way, since Train had really strained, the poor ex-detective's and a starving sweeper's, already meager income to its limits while he had been with them; but that had been just to annoy him.) Rins, a famous female thief, had employed them for a while back then and Jenos, also a Chronos number (number VII) had also joined forces with them for a while._

'Oh and Train.' Annette said as he started towards the exit.

'Yeah?' he stopped.

'While in Kashmir,' she said, 'be sure you pay a visit to Yuuko.'

'Yuuko?' he whirled around.

'Yeah.' Annette nodded, 'she asked me to pass this on to you.'

_He had met that woman a few of times, long black hair and a small yet delicate face. She had an aura of some strange power about her. Kyoko had said that she owned a shop of some sort but every time she took him there all Train could ever see was…_

_Well nothing more than an empty plot where her shop was supposed to be… yup that's right... a stinking empty plot! _

'_It's okay if Kuro-sama can't see her shop,' Kyoko had said when he had told her that it was just a plot; 'the shop is visible to only those who really need it.'_

_He had looked at her inquisitively and then just shrugged as she started giggling and Yuuko appeared at the fence all of a sudden. How she had gotten there so fast, escaped Train but for some reason he never bothered. He had seen weird stuff before._

He walked out of the bar and looked down the empty street. (It was noon and people preferred to stay indoors at that time of the day during summer).

'Alright.' He said to himself, 'then I'm off to Kashmir.' He said as he started walking towards his rented flat to collect his stuff. He would get there till evening.

Why Kashmir you might ask? Well that is where, Annette had said Tamashi was.

"_Finding him might not be a very big problem."_ He thought as he opened the door to his flat. After all he had spent quite some time in that place and he knew of all the likely places where crooks might hide.

**A/N: phew. This sure was long but I wrote it in less than two hours…anyways reviews would be extremely welcome. Tell me where I messed up or what more I could have done (or vice versa). By the way the Tsubasa group makes an entry in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_okay so here is the second chapter of this fic. I must warn you that it contains some spoilers from ch180 and onwards. Anyways if you haven't gotten to that chapter of the manga until now I will suggest that you turn back right now. You have been warned! So from here on proceed at your own risk…._

_Oh n by the way the Tsubasu group makes an entry in this chapter so…. (Looking at you guys expectantly) also keep in mind that "EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY" **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC.**_

_Go on guys get on with the reading already… here goes my second shot at my first ever fanfic. (Fingers crossed)_

A gentle breeze was blowing and the Sakura petals flew past the people assembled in the ground. A small white rabbit like creature was perched on the shoulder of a lean statured man; he had blond hair and his right eye startlingly golden while his left eye was hidden behind a black cloth. To the left of this man stood another man, he was taller than the first and also bulkier. This guy's eyes were crimson and his left arm appeared to be made of some thing artificial…it wasn't even covered with skin!

Apart from these two guys and the rabbit like creature there was a young boy, his chocolate hair fell into his hazel eyes. His clothes were torn from several places and he was bleeding. (This was because of a recent battle he had fought). The other people in the ground (which itself looked like a battered battlefield) included the current empress of Japan, her younger sister (a miko), their guards and two treasure hunters.

The rabbit like creature jumped off from the shoulder of the blond and jumped into the arms of the chocolate haired boy.

'Syaoran,' it said, 'it's Yuuko.' With that the jewel on its head glowed and an image of a raven haired woman with delicate features was projected into the air.

'Do you know where he took her?' the boy called Syaoran said as soon as the hologram was visible completely.

'Yes,' the woman, Yuuko, nodded.

'Then tell me.' Syaoran said impatiently.

'Even if I were to tell you,' Yuuko said seriously, 'what of the other two?' she said looking at the two men (the golden haired mage and the crimson eyed ninja) who stood behind him.

'I'll go.' The ninja replied decisively.

'I will go.' Said the mage.

'Very well.' Yuuko replied, 'Sakura's body is in Clow country,' she said, 'in a cut off time.' She added as Syaoran opened his mouth to say something. 'But you won't be able to enter that place for some time.'

'Why not?' Syaoran asked.

'Because the chance to enter into cut off time will come only once,' Yuuko replied, 'and that won't be for quite a while.'

'But by the time we might get there…' Syaoran said, 'he might have already gotten his wish.'

'Fei Wang Reed still requires a few things before he can turn his dream into a reality.' Yuuko said knowingly.

'A few more things?' repeated the magician.

'What more could he need?' asked the ninja with an incredulous look on his face. 'Isn't the soul and the body all that is required?'

'Fortunately and unfortunately,' Yuuko said gravely, 'those two are not enough.'

'So what are we supposed to do until we can get into Clow?' said the white rabbit like thing.

'Since not all of Sakura's feathers have been retrieved till now,' Yuuko said, 'you may continue crossing dimensions to collect the remaining feathers.'

'Or?' asked the ninja.

'Or you may wait here until the time comes.' Yuuko replied. 'That decision is up to you.'

Syaoran turned to his companions, 'Fay-san. Kurogane-san…' He started but Yuuko interrupted him.

'Keep in mind that should you choose to keep traveling,' she said, 'you might be able to stop the Fei Wang reed from obtaining the last piece required to fulfill his wish.'

'Well kid.' Kurogane said as his gaze shifted from Syaoran to the mage, 'I don't know about you but I think the witch just made our decision for us.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was getting ready to set as the western sky turned a beautiful shade of orange, pink and purple. It had been three hours since he had arrived in Kashmir; Train had been asking questions around the city ever since he had gotten there. He didn't even stop for lunch. Even now as he walked in the neglected and run-down part of the city, a place where crooks were likely to be found, his stomach growled in protest.(actually it screamed in protest would be better since Train had one heck of an appetite.)

'I guess I'll just grab some milk,' he said as he headed towards the nearest shop.

'Hey there,' he said cheerfully as he entered the smelly and dusty shop.

'A kid like you shouldn't be in these parts of town.' A solemn voice came from the counter. The owner of the voice was an old man, Train noticed as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness inside the shop.

'And why would that be?' Train asked innocently as he walked up to the man.

'That Tamashi is one heck ov a twisted crook.' The old man said, almost to himself.

'So Tamashi is around these parts huh?' Train asked indifferently.

'You bet your life he is.' The old man said getting hyper all of a sudden, 'came in here yesterday and took away all the stuff he wanted.' He said looking straight at him, 'Threatened to kill me well I asked for payment.'

'Sooo you know where he might be hiding?' Train asked looking around the shop to see if he could spot any milk.

'Everyone around here knows where he might be.' The old man replied, 'he is at the abandoned construction site, that's where he is.' He said as he got out from behind the counter, 'Anyways what I can get for you sonny?' he asked as he advanced towards Train.

'Two bottles of milk.' Train replied as he spotted his favorite drink right behind the place where the man was sitting.

'Maybe I should have bought two more,' Train said to himself, as the milk disappeared sooner than he expected. He threw the empty bottle away and walked on towards the old construction site.

Up ahead he could hear a lot of commotion. Some sort of fight was going on. He hurried towards the place from where the noise seemed to be coming. By now Train could hear large hammers striking the metal and earth.

"_Could it be?"_ he wondered thinking about the one person who could make such a noise. Soon enough he heard someone yell **"**_**Gentleman's kick."**_

His heart jolted as he heard the familiar voice. He had heard it way to often when he had been with Sven and Eve.

'You two freaks aren't gonna take me.' Shouted another man.

'I'm no freak.' Came a familiar angry yell, 'I. AM. A. GENTLEMAN.'

"Well what do ya know?" Train smiled to him as he jumped over the fence and hurried into the construction site.

Before his eyes were three people, a man with green hair wearing a suit and holding a briefcase, a girl in her early teens, probably fourteen, with golden hair that reached a little above her waist (although right now the ends were turned in big metal mallets) she was aiming at the second man who wore a bloody shirt and had a long sword in his hand. He kicked the guy in the suit and sent him sprawling in the dirt.

'Sven!' the girl cried out as the man fell.

'Do you have any idea how much it COSTS TO GET THIS SUIT DRY CLEANED?' the guy in the suit yelled angrily as he got to his feet. 'Now_ I'm gonna catch you for sure you bastard.'_ He yelled angrily.

The guy with the sword rushed towards the girl who was currently looking at the man who was yelling.

'Eve watch out.' The guy in the suit shouted to the girl, Tamashi was right behind her now and she was caught off guard. Or so Tamashi thought, for one second the girl had been right in front of him and then out of nowhere a metal shield appeared in front of her to protect her from his sword.

'HOW. DARE.YOU. ATTACK. A. GIRL. LIKE. THAT.' The guy in the suit yelled while kicking him with each word but Tamashi caught his leg and sent him flying into the wall which crumbled on top of him as he hit it, covering him under a pile of rubble. Just when he thought he had gotten rid of the joker in the suit…

WHAM!!

Something hit him on his side making him fly 10 feet in the air before falling in the dirt on his face.

'Why you little…' he started angrily as he got to his feet, looking at Eve (her hair still shaped like mallets) but was knocked down again immediately.

'Sven!' Eve cried as she ran towards the rubble. Her hair quickly morphed from mallets into giant hands which quickly began to displace the rubble. After she had shifted aside quarter of that pile of rubble covering the green haired sweeper, she heard a moan. She began to work even more quickly.

"The weight must be crushing him." she thought. But since she was busy trying to dig out her foster father there was no way for her to be aware of the danger slowly making its way towards her. Tamashi was fuming as he drew back his sword.

"So this little chick thought she could knock me down huh?" he thought as he prepared to thrust the sword right through her heart. "She'll find out soon enough that nothing….AAAAAAAHH!!" he cried out as a sharp pain shot up his arm, making him drop his sword. Eve turned just in time to witness this and using her giant hand (morphed hair) she threw this guy into the wall behind her.

'Oye princess.' Train called out as he advanced towards the girl and a very shaky Sven, 'looks like I finished this guy for you too, huh?' he grinned (very much like a cat) as he put his gun back in its holder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** _i wroe this up a long time ago but being the lazy person that i sometims tend to be i couldnt find time to upload this chapter. anyways here it is. _

_oh and before you exit this window dont forget the little drill that all good kids are supposed to do._

_this little review button over here is itching to be clicked so go on click it... __you know you want to._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**here's the third chapter for this fic. so enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ah.' Train said in a very satisfied way as he walked out of the diner with Sven and Eve, 'there is nothing more enjoyable than a cool bottle of milk after dinner.'

'Even after four years,' Sven said looking at his old partner, 'you haven't changed one bit, Train.'

'I'll say.' Eve said with a smirk.

'Yeah and it's a good thing too, you know.' Train said in a matter-of-factly way, 'if I had changed princess,' he said looking at the teenager, 'who would have finished off Tamashi for you?'

'You didn't do anything,' Eve said simply, 'I was the one who knocked him out.'

'But I was the one who shot the sword out of his hand.' Train replied with a cat-like grin playing across his face.

'I could have done that too,' Eve replied crossing her arms and looking the other way.

They were walking in the commercial area of the city right now, and even though it was almost twelve at night, the place was still full of life.

'So where are you planning to stay?" Sven asked as they walked on.

'I haven't really thou…' Train stopped in mid-sentence as he heard sounds of screaming a little way ahead. He turned to look at his friends quizzically.

'Wonder what's happening?' Sven said as he threw the cigarette, he had been smoking, away.

'I'm going to check it out.' Eve said as she ran towards the place of commotion.

'Oye princess!' Train called out as he ran after her, 'wait up.'

'Hey Train. Eve.' Sven shouted as he adjusted his hat and followed the duo.

"Ohhh…. those two" he thought angrily as he ran but smiled as he remembered that they always did that. "Just like old times."

They turned a corner and reached the square, people were running around trying to escape something. They soon enough found out what that something was. Men wearing strange black clothes with a bat-like symbol on their chests were attacking the shoppers and other teenagers who hung out late at night. The weapons they carried were also strange like their appearances. Train in all his years of working as an assassin and later on as a sweeper had never seen anything like them. If he didn't know better he would have thought that these men were from another world.

'Nonsense.' Train said as this thought crossed his mind.

'Hey kid watch out.' He heard Sven shout, turning around he saw young girl, all scared and crying and she was heading straight for one of those attackers. He grabbed the girl seconds before the black attacker swung his strange claw like weapon, it hit the place where the little girl had been moments before and the ground was cratered at that spot. Sven kicked the attacker out of his way as Train carried the girl to safety. After he had handed the little girl to her anxious mother he hurried back to the square where his partners were still busy fighting the strangers.

Sven was busy knocking down those bat-guys while Eve helped escort the people to safety. Quickly grabbing his Hades Train joined Sven. Even though Train shot them, the strange men just kept getting up to fight again.

'What the hell?' Train yelled in frustration as he shot yet another man.

'It's like they just can't feel the pain.' Sven exclaimed as he blocked the claw lie thing from hitting him with his brief case. (Sven's preferred weapon as it had a lot of storage capacity for almost any weapon or gadget.)

Eve was busy fighting a boy, also dressed like the rest of the men, although he wielded a sword rather than the claw-like thing. He dodged her each and every attack as she hit him with her transformed hair (mallets). Finally she was forced to transform her hands into long blades which enabled her to fight more efficiently. All this happened in a very short span of time but while he had been observing Eve and the boy fight, Train had let his own guard down.

He swore as a claw narrowly missed him but soon his cocky grin was back in place as he fought, trying to figure out a weakness. Finally he figured that injuring the bastards was no good.

'I think we have to kill them if we want to stop them.' Sven shouted as he pushed a small button his case and a gun nozzle popped out of its side.

'Yeah.' Train nodded as he took aim and fired. And sure enough as soon as his bullet hit its target, he fell to the ground in a heap. 'Guess I have no choice left.' Train thought grimly as his stomach panged with guilt at the breaking of his vow.

Within minutes train and Sven managed to slay all the attackers. Only two people were still engaged in a fierce battle. Eve and that brown haired boy with his flaming sword. Eve screamed as the sword pierced her side. Train started towards her but suddenly he could not move. Looking towards Sven he noticed that he was frozen in a mid-run too.

Suddenly a slit appeared in the air before them which widened to expose a pitch black space, a bespectacled man stepped out of the void, at the same time the boy raised his hand and shining blue runes appeared from it. With a lazy flick of his hand they hit Eve (also frozen in a defensive stance). Her eyes grew wide with shock as she hit the ground.

'EVE!!' they yelled in unison.

'WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?' Train shouted as he struggled to make his body move. "Please just let my arm move." He prayed as he struggled to lift Hades.

'LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS…' Sven yelled angrily. 'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER.' As the bespectacled man put an arm below Eve's neck and the other below her knees, effortlessly lifting her off the ground. he walked back towards the gaping black hole in the air. The brown haired boy followed him silently.

'GET BACK HERE.' Sven hollered. The boy turned and surveyed the two struggling men before him with a blank expression just as the other man carrying eve was swallowed by the darkness. Train noticed that apart from the cold yet vacant expression the boy had another strange characteristic. One of his eyes was ember but the other one was blue like those strange runes. A second later he turned back and then, he too, was gone.

As soon as the void disappeared Train realized that he could move again. Sven ran towards the spot where the three had vanished but nothing he did made any difference.

Train fell to his knees as the feeling of hopelessness slowly crept into his mind. She was gone. Taken from them before their very eyes. Just as they stood there helplessly and watched. They couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like Saya all over again. He couldn't save her.

'NO. NO. NO. NO!!' Sven said, his voice getting louder every time he said it. 'Eve.'

'I failed.' Train said, his voice barely audible, but Sven heard him anyways because he turned around to look at him with his wide eye, the other his green one was once again hidden behind his black eye-patch.

'Shut up Train.' He growled.

'But I couldn't do anything.' Train said, 'they took her away.'

'I said SHUT UP' Sven said grabbing his collar and lifting him off his knees. 'We are not giving up like that.' He said in a dangerous voice, 'you are not giving up this way.' He growled, 'if we saved her from Eden four years ago, we can save her from those bastards now.'

"Maybe we can still save her." A small voice said in Train's head. Not looking at Sven train gave a mall nod.

'That's much better.' Sven said letting go of Train. 'Alright lets get back to Annette's place and get some info on this.' He said waving his hand towards the dead men now littering the square.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hmmm... So this is where Yuuko-san lives, Han?' Fay said as he looked at the tall buildings of the world they had landed in.

'Yes but not in this city, Fay.' Mokona replied.

'Is there a feather in this world Mokona?' Syaoran asked ignoring the looks that they were getting from anyone who saw them. Once again they were dressed in their travelling clothes which were not worn in this world.

'no.' Mokona replied sadly, 'but Yuuko said that there was something else that Fei Wong Reed wants. That something is in this world.'

'Alright then,' Kurogane said with a grin, 'let's make sure he doesn't get it.'

They kept on walking for a short while.

'You know Kuro-tan.' Fay said as he looked at his clothes and then at his companions' clothes, 'we really need to get some clothes of this world. We stick out a bit too much.'

'But Fay-san,' Syaoran said quickly looking at Kurogane nervously, 'to buy clothes we need money. We don't have any of that.'

'How about we just get some from the witch?' Kurogane suggested.

'Good idea Kuro-pipi.' Fay said with a wide grin.

'But we can't talk to Yuuko in this sort of crowded place.' Mokona said.

'Let's talk there.' Kurogane said pointing towards an alley and then walking off towards it without waiting for a response.

The others followed.

'I can't give you money.' Yuuko said simply, 'you will have to earn it. But,' she continued, 'I can help find a way to earn it.'

'you three are right now in a city called Lawor.' She said, 'try getting jobs as sweepers.'

Seeing the vacant expressions on their faces she said, 'as bounty hunters. Ask someone to direct you to Annette's bar. Tell her I sent you. She will help you out with everything else.' With that the hologram flickered and then vanished.

Once outside the alley they looked around. Fay flashed a dazzling smile at a girl in her late teens who giggled as she passed by.

'Erm excuse me,' Fay said. The girl stopped and walked back looking at the strangely dressed guys.

'Could you please guide us to Miss Annette's bar?' he said smiling once more.

'Sure,' the girl replied quickly, 'I can take you there myself because that is where I am going too.'

'Thank you very much.' Fay said still smiling. 'My name is Fay. This is Syaoran and this here is Kuro-sama.' He said introducing his companions.

'you're name is Kuro-sama too??' the girl asked with wide eyes.

'It's Kurogane.' Kurogane grunted angrily. 'I've told you not to call me that, stupid mage.' He said glaring at Fay. The girl looked at the three of them with interest but then her eyes fell on Kurogane's sword.

'Why do you keep a sword with you?' she asked but before they could respond she said brightly, 'oh I get it, you guys are sweepers too. My name is Kyoko.' She said bowing her head. 'Pleased to meet you Fay-san, Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun.'

She started walking. 'Annette's bar is just around the next corner.' She said as they followed her.

'I hope Kuro-sama is there.' She said hopefully. 'He should be back by now.' She said more to herself than them.

'Kuro-sama?' Syaoran blinked in surprise. Did this mean there was a Kurogane double ion this world? But this girl certainly didn't act surprised at seeing this Kurogane.

'He is the best sweeper there is.' She told them happily,' he used to be a deadly assassin but he retired and took up sweeping.'

They turned a corner and found themselves outside the door of a very normal looking shop.

'Hello Annette-san, is Kuro-sama back yet?' Kyoko said cheerfully as they entered the shop. 'He hasn't even answered my calls. I wonder why he didn't. That's very unlike him, don't you think so?' she added without waiting for a reply.

'Hello Kyoko.' Replied a woman with a serious and worried tone. 'I see you have friends with you.' She said looking at the strangely dressed travelers with tired eyes.

'Hai.' Kyoko said brightly as they walked into the shop, 'these are Fay-san, Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun.' She said introducing the three. 'They are also sweepers.'

'sweepers, huh?' Annette said with a raised brow.

'Yuuko-san told us to come see you.' Syaoran said quickly.

'Oh. So you were the three she was talking about.' She said uninterestedly. 'Have a seat and I'll be there shortly to see what I can do.' The three of them did as they were told, feeling the eyes of the other sweepers follow them as they did. They took a table near the window that looked out into the street but they could hear the conversation going on between the Kyoko and Annette.

'Train and Sven came back early in the morning.' She said to Kyoko returning her gaze back to the strange white machine on the counter where she was working. Her hands were flying on top of a rectangular board with many buttons on it. Syaoran had seen similar machines in piffle world through his other self. They were called computers.

Kyoko was looking around hopefully.

'You won't find him here.' Annette said not looking up, 'they went out early in the morning. Eve has been kidnapped and they are both very worried. They are out there looking for the kidnappers.'

'Whaat??' Kyoko said going chibi. 'Eve-chan has been kidnapped? By who? Is it doctor-san again?'

'Train says a guy with glasses and a kid with mismatched eyes kidnapped her.' she said. This caught Syaoran's attention, who had been looking. He turned to see that his companions had noticed too.

'Do you think…?' Mokona started but Syaoran put a hand on its mouth. 'Not now.' He said as the others nodded. They had to meet this Train and Sven.

'They killed their accomplices,' Annette was saying, 'but then this gate opened up and the man stepped out. Train and Sven couldn't move after that and they took her away.'

'Excuse me, Annette-san.' Fay said as he got up and walked over to her.

**A/N:** okay guys you know the drill. click the small button and lemme know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

After talking with Annette the gang had decided that the best way to search for the sweepers was if they split up. Kyoko had been more than eager to help. She showed them several photos of a guy (in each one he looked quite reluctant to be the centre of Kyoko's crazy obsession). He had brown spiky hair and golden eyes, much like one of Fay's eyes. The one he now kept covered by the black cloth.

Back in Nihon, while fighting with the clone, Syaoran had managed to copy Fay's stolen eye. So the resultant was that Fay had gotten his stolen magic back - in a way – and now he was part vampire part magician. Meaning Kurogane no longer needed to be his prey. This was, in a way, good news because now that Ashura was out of the way and Fay had come to terms with his past, Fay's magic was a thing in their favor as he no longer refused from using it.

Kurogane ended up with Mokona as he could not speak the language of this world. Fay, with his magic, on the other hand had no such problem but Kyoko insisted on accompanying him anyways. Syaoran could speak the language fairly well (he had learned through his other self while he journeyed to various countries with his father.) Annette had lent them all some money and clothes so that they no longer stuck out of the general crowd. They had agreed to meet back at the bar in the evening if they had no success in finding the Black Cat till then because sooner or later he was going to turn up there.

Syaoran wandered through the busy commercial area looking around for any signs of a green haired Sven Volfied or the spiky haired, Train Heartnet. No one paid any attention to the roving teenager but as soon as he turned a corner Syaoran found himself staring at the nozzle of a very dangerous looking gun. It had a strange XIII marking engraved on its side; it was a roman numeral Syaoran remembered, the number thirteen. Looking up he saw himself staring into ferocious golden catlike eyes, the man before him had a similar symbol tattooed on his left collarbone.

'Where is princess?' he asked fiercely through clenched teeth.

"Princess?' Syaoran stared at him blankly. "He thinks I'm my other self." The realization struck him.

'I won't ask again.' Train said, 'where did you take her?'

'You've got it all wrong.' Syaoran said quickly, 'I'm not the one who kidnapped the girl.'

'oh yeah? So tell me was it some sort of clone who appeared last night?' Train growled as he cocked his gun.

Syaoran quickly glanced around. For a commercial area this corner sure was empty. Not one living soul in sight anywhere. He quickly clapped his hands to summon his sword because the man before him was not in mood of listening. Syaoran had to get back to the bar as soon as possible. Maybe Annette would still be there to vouch for him. As soon as he saw the sword emerge from the teen's hand, Train shot three bullets in quick succession. Syaoran dodged the first and deflected the other two using his sword.

'You have to listen,' Syaoran said, 'I'm not who you're looking for.'

'Like hell I'll listen to you.' Train yelled as he shot more bullets.

'Fuuka Shourai!' Syaoran yelled summoning a wind barrier to protect him from the oncoming bullets.

'KURO-SAMAAAAA WAIT!' Kyoko yelled as she ran towards the place where Train was busy shooting at the dimension travelling teen.

'Stay back Kyoko.' Train said urgently, fearing for her safety as he fired another bullet. 'Don't come here. It's not safe.'

'How about I help out Kyoko-chan?' an unfamiliar male voice spoke pleasantly. Train turned around to see a tall blond in denim jeans and a white shirt with a high collared long coat which looked a lot like the one Train used to wear during his eraser days. The blond raised his right hand and blue runes appeared in the air before him. He flicked his hand in Train's direction; the runes followed the movement of his hand forming some sort of blue colored barrier between the two fighters.

'What the…?' Train's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in anger as he shot at the blue shield now surrounding him. The bullets collided with the magical barrier and fell down harmlessly.

'Kuro-sama please stop!' Kyoko said waving her arms frantically, 'Syaoran-kun did not kidnap Eve-chan.'

'What are you… wait… how do you know Eve got kidnapped?' Train asked looking at the brown haired girl suspiciously. He had not told anyone else about Eve except for Annette.

'Annette-san told me when I went to the bar in the morning.' Kyoko replied.

'Kyoko this kid is the one who took her away.' Train said looking at the teenager with loathing eyes.

'Actually Train-kun,' the blond man smiled widely, 'it was his clone that kidnapped your friend.'

'Hai.' Kyoko nodded quickly, 'Yuuko-san said the same thing.'

'Yuuko? That weird friend of yours?' Train asked. 'When did you tell her?'

'I grew worried about Eve-chan too so I asked her for help.' Kyoko said looking at her feet, 'she said that the kidnappers have taken Eve-chan to another dimension.'

'Another dimension? Kyoko there _are_ no other dimensions.' Train said in exasperation as he kicked the blue shield, immediately regretting his decision.

'If you put your gun away,' the blond said, still smiling, 'and promise not to attack us until we can explain the situation to you, I can let you out.'

Train looked him over with distrust before lowering his gun and placing it back in its holder. The blond grinned even more widely, if that was even possible and wrote something in the air once more, immediately the blue shield vanished. Train looked over at the teenager; his sword was disappearing into his hand.

'Who the heck are you guys?' Train said in frustration.

'Please come back to Annette-san's with us, Train-san.' The teenager said quietly. 'We'll explain everything over there.'

Okay so both these weirdoes knew his name; not that Train was surprised about it much. He was the legendary Black Cat, who wouldn't know about him? But that didn't change the fact that he still did not know who these strangers accompanying Kyoko were.

'Who are you guys?' Train asked once more as he started walking with them towards the infamous Sweeper bar.

'We are travel various dimensions using something that Yuuko-san gave us,' Fay replied, 'we will explain everything else once we get back to the bar.'


	5. Important Note

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_**hey guys. you people must be wondering why i haven't uploaded any chapters for this story in ages. well the reason for that i that i have reposted this fic in the Crossovers part under the category of Tsubasa and Black Cat.**_

_**Train: That ought to be obvious.**_

_**Me: But it doesn't mean i can't say it.**_

_**Train: Shouldn't you be preparing for your quiz instead of having an imaginary verbal spar with me inside your head?**_

_**Me: How did you know about the quiz?**_

_**Train: I know everything that you think. I'm inside your head after all. (voice echoes repeatedly.) wow. it's really spacious in here.**_

_**Me: (yells indignantly) hey!**_

_**Train: (igonores the author whilst looking around) where do you keep the refirgerator? i would sure love to have some milk.**_

_**Me: i**_** do not**_**keep a fridge inside my head.**_

_**Train: (looks hopefull) do you keep a milk vending machine in here, then?**_

_**Me: No. THIS IS MY HEAD DAMNIT!!! ITS WHERE MY BRAIN IS!**_

_**Train: I don't see anything.**_

_**Me: (surrounded by dark aura) you shouldn't have said that.**_

_**Train: (unaffected by the darkness spreading all around him) well i don't.**_

_**Me: (speaks in a dangerous tone) bad move XIII. NOW YOU DIE! (pulls out Hades)**_

_**Train: (looks down at his holster) how did you get that?**_

_**Me: (the darkness is now absolute) this **_**is _my mind you know. i can do anything i want. (laughs in a manic way that would even put Creed to shame)_**

**_Train: (sweatdrops) err... uh, i just remebered i had a date with Kyoko. gotta go. bye. (runs off)_**

**_Me: (chases after him) oh Traaain... wait up._**

**_Train (keeps running but hits somehting and falls down) huh? why is there a wall here?_**

**_Disembodied voice: You have reached the author's skull. please turn back as there is now out in this direction._**

**_Train: (whines) how am i supposed to get out of here, then?_**

**_Me: (laughs manically once more) only _I _can let you out of here, but since you've insulted the genius that is _me _you will be punished before i let you out._**

**_Train: (clearly cowering, this girl was definitely crazy. no wonder Kurogane was alway cursing her) what are you going to do?_**

**_Me: not much._**

**_A high pitched female voice: KURO-SAMA!!!!_**

**_Train: (horrified) you did not._**

**_Me: (smugly) i did._**

**_Train: nooo... (runs off screaming like a little girl with Kyoko hot on his heels "kuro-sama waaaiit...")_**

**_Me: (smiles in satisfaction as the darkness fades away) what? (she says defensively as sven looks at her in dissapointment) he did say he had a date with her._**

**_Sven: (shakes his head) you _are _evil._**

**Me: (smirks) _i'm not called the angel ov darkness for nothing, you know. (turns to you all) anyhow i won't be uploading anything under this fic anymore so please subscribe to "most important" under the crossover category if you want to be alerted when i upload a new chapter._**

**_hope you enjoyed this little mental battle with Train-kun. (looks at time and mumbles) maybe i _should_ be studying now._**

**_Train: (yells in the distance) Ha! i told you! (Kuro-samaaaaa!!!!) AHHHH!!!! (starts running again) i'll get you for this Nims!_**

**_Me: we'll see. have fun on your date_ Kuro-sama!**

**_bye now. :)_**


End file.
